doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Voyage of the Damned (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Voyage of the Damned ist die 202. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als Weihnachtsspacial 2007. Sie wird in diesem Wiki zur 29. Staffel gezählt. Handlung Nach der nunmehr zweiten Kollision, erst der Fünfte Doctor, nun die Titanic, beeilt sich der Doctor, den Schaden an der TARDIS zu reparieren, um dann sein Schiff auf der Titanic materialisieren zu lassen. Jene entpuppt sich als Luxus-Raumschiff und der Doctor beschließt, an einer dort stattfindenen Party teilzunehmen. Unterdessen entbindet der Kapitän die diensttuenden Mitarbeiter auf der Brücke ihrer Pflichten, damit sie feiern zu können. Lediglich Midshipman Alonso Frame, der erklärt, dass laut Vorschrift stets zwei Personen auf der Brücke zu sein haben, bleibt an seiner Seite. Dem Doctor fallen nicht nur die Informations-Androiden auf, die in Engelsgestalten daherkommen, er schaut sich auch ein Werbevideo des Eigners der Schifffahrtslinie, Max Capricorn, an. Von einem Engels-Androiden, der allerdings unter einer Fehlfunktion zu leiden scheint als er den Schiffseigner erwähnt und von Stewards schließlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen und auf Deck 31 gebracht wird, erfährt er, dass es sich um ein Schiff vom Planeten Sto handelt. In einem Gespräch teilt ihm Kellnerin Astrid Peth mit, dass sie sich am aktuellen Weihnachtstag im Erdorbit aufhalten. Darüber hinaus offenbart sie dem Doctor, der sich schlicht als Allein-Reisender vorstellt, der durch eine Kollision seines Raumschiffs an Bord gekommen sei, dass sie selber ihres Jobs müde wäre und für ihr Leben gerne, so wie er, zwischen den Sternen reisen würde. Doch ihr sei nichtmal erlaubt, an den Besuchen der angesteuerten Planeten teilzunehmen. Als es nun um die Teleportation zu Erde geht, schmuggelt der Doctor sie in die Teilnehmerreihe, der außerdem ein 'gewichtiges' Paar - Foon und Morvin Van Hoff - und ein rotköpfiger kleinwüchsiger Alien namens Bannakaffalatta angehören. Die Exkursion soll nach London führen, dass nach den Geschehnissen der letztjährigen Weihnachtstage von den Einwohnern verlassen wurde. Einzig die Queen, der Nachrichtensprecher Nicholas Witchell und der Zeitungsverkäufer Wilfred Mott halten hier die Stellung in der zuversichtlichen Annahme, dass dieses Jahr alles ruhig bleiben wird. Der Historiker und Fremdenführer Mr. Copper hält den Exkursionsteilnehmern zuvor einen kleinen Vortrag über das Weihnachtsfest auf der Erde, der, obgleich er sich als Experte bezeichnet, ziemlich seltsam ausfällt - was natürlich nur dem Doctor auffällt. Hinunterteleportiert bemerkt der Doctor, während Astrid begeistert ist von der leeren Londoner Straße, den 'Alienshops' und dem Gestank, dass dies nicht der Normalzustand ist. An dem Kiosk von Wilfred Mott erfährt er, dass die Londoner aus Furcht auf's Land geflüchtet sind. Doch mitten in der Unterhaltung werden die Passagiere unvermittelt zurückteleportiert. Ein Crewmitglied begründet das mit einem Energieproblem. Tatsächlich befindet sich die Titanic durch einen Sabotageakt Captain Hardakers auf Kollisionskurs mit Schnellläufer-Meteoriten. Der Doctor kann erkennen, dass die Schutzschilde deaktiviert sind und gibt die Information an die Brücke durch und warnt die Passagiere. Als Midshipman Frame etwas unternehmen will, feuert Hardaker kurzerhand auf den jungen Mann, verletzt ihn aber lediglich. Der Doctor wird von zwei Stewards unterbrochen und abgeführt, worauf die Erdteleportierten den dreien aufgeregt folgen. Captain Hardaker lässt, bevor der Einschlag des ersten Meteoriten ihn tötet, Frame noch wissen, dass er das gegen viel Geld für seine Familie getan hat. Weitere Einschläge töten den größten Teil der Passagiere, doch der Doctor und sein Gefolge kommen in dem anderen Bereich des Schiffes mit dem Leben davon. Unterdessen 'erwachen' auf Deck 31 die defekten Androiden-Engel. Der Doctor versammelt die Überlebenden, die sich in seinem Schlepptau befanden und aktiviert mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver den Schutzschild des Schiffes. Allerdings muss er durch ein Loch in der Außenwand ansehen, wie sich seine TARDIS entfernt. Doch da sie über eine entsprechende Automatik verfügt kann er Astrid versichern, dass sich sein seltsames Raumschiff zur Erde (genauer gesagt natürlich nach England...) begeben wird. Doch unglücklicherweise befindet sich auch die Titanic, nachdem sämtliche Maschinen und Systeme ausgefallen sind, auf Erd-Kollisions-Kurs. Während die Androiden damit beginnen, überlebende Crewmitglieder zu töten, stellt der Doctor eine Verbindung zur Brücke her und erfährt von dem verletzten Frame das Ausmaß des Schadens. Er beschließt, sich mit dem Trupp der Überlebenden auf den schwierigen Weg zu Frame zu machen um das größte Unglück noch abzuwenden. Einen Zweifler überzeugt er eindrucksvoll davon, dass er, als 903 Jahre alter Time Lord dazu befähigt ist. Astrid findet den 'Timeking von Gallabuy' für sein Alter recht gutaussehend, was der Doctor mit: "Du solltest mich am frühen Morgen sehen" quittiert. Als Astrid darauf ernsthaft mit "Okay" antwortet ist er aber doch einigermaßen irritiert. Mr. Copper erzählt von seinem unsteten Leben - eigentlich war er immer unterwegs und hat kein Zuhause. Darüber hinaus hat er einigen Mist gebaut und mit einer Gefängnisstrafe zu rechnen, falls man ihn erwischt. Auf dem ohnehin schon gefährlichen Trip durch das mitgenommene Schiff, wird der Trupp obendrein von den Engels-Androiden angegriffen. Gegen sie erweist sich der Sonic Screwdriver als wirkungslos. Unterdessen gesteht Bannakaffalatta Astrid verschämt, dass er seit einem Unfall ein Cyborg ist, die in der Gesellschaftsordnung Stos an unterer Stelle stehen. Nun aber wird er zum Helden, indem er mit der Energie seiner Cyberimplantate einen elektromagnetischen Impuls generiert, der die Androiden zerstört. Allerdings verliert auch er dabei sein Leben. Der Trupp verkeinert sich weiter, als es Morvin van Hoff nicht gelingt, über eine schmale, fragile Brücke den weit unten liegenden nuklearen Maschinenraum zu überqueren. Seine Frau Foon opfert sich daraufhin, indem sie sich auf einen übriggebliebenen Androiden stürzt und ihn mit sich in die Tiefe zieht. Nun lässt sich der Doctor zu dem Schwur hinreißen, dass niemand mehr sterben wird. Die Übriggebliebenen nehmen Bannakaffalattas Cyberimplantat mit, das immer noch nützlich sein kann. Der Doctor gibt ihnen überdies noch seinen Sonic Scewdriver und schickt sie weiter zur Brücke, nachdem er in Astrids Bitte, zukünftig mit ihm in der kleinen blauen Box reisen zu dürfen - sie würde sich auch ganz schmal machen - erfreut einwilligt. Er selber macht sich auf nach Deck 31, von wo aus die Androiden, wie er zuvor von einem solchen erfahren konnte, gesteuert werden. Während Astrid und Co. weitere Androiden mit dem Cyberimplantat erledigen können, greift der Doctor bei der nächsten Konfrontation trickreich auf das Sicherheitsprotokoll der Androiden zurück und kann sie so dazu bewegen, ihn zu ihrem Führer zu bringen. Als sie soweit in Sicherheit sind wird Astrid bewusst, dass der Doctor in der Höhle des Löwen ganz auf sich gestellt ist. Sie überredet Frame mit dem Argument, der Doctor habe alles getan, um sie zu retten, jetzt sei es Zeit, ihm zu helfen, ihr die letzte Energie für eine Teleportation zu Deck 31 zu geben. Dort wird der Doctor gerade mit dem Führer der Androiden konfrontiert: Max Capricorn. Er hatte sich in einer unzerstörbaren Kammer verschanzt und entpuppt sich ebenfalls als Cyborg. Er befindet sich in einem Wägelchen, dass ein lebensunterstüztendes System beherbergt. Er wurde vom Aufsichtsrat der Firma ausgemustert. Nun rächt er sich an ihnen, indem er durch dieses 'Unglück' die Firma diskreditiert und die Aufsichtsräte als Mörder dastehen lässt. Er selbst würde in seiner Kammer überleben, von Getreuen gerettet werden und sich an einem schönen Ort zur Ruhe setzen. Sein letzter Trumpf ist, als der Doctor ihn als feigen Verlierer bezeichnet, dass er die noch unter Energie stehenden Maschinen von seinem Wägelchen aus abschalten kann. Astrid beobachtet aus einem Versteck, wie Capricorn den Androiden den Befehl gibt, den Doctor zu töten. Nun setzt sie sich mit einem Gabelstabler in Bewegung und befördert Capricorns Wägelchen über den Rand des Decks in den Maschinenschacht. Doch leider musste sie, um gegen den Widerstand Capricorns anzukommen, zuviel Schwung nehmen und stürzt - zum großen Entsetzen des Doctors - selber in den Schacht. Während die letzten Überlebenden dem Tod ins Auge sehen, lässt der Doctor sich von zwei Androiden, die ja nun nicht mehr unter Befehl stehen, auf die Brücke befördern. Dort fordert er den völlig verzweifelten Frame auf, ihm zu assistieren, während er selbst das Ruder übernimmt und das Schiff, dass bereits in die Erdatmosphäre eintaucht, in einer mörderischen Aktion erst im allerletzten Moment über dem Buckingham Palast - dem einzig noch bewohnten Ort in London - wieder in einen Steigflug bringen kann. Die Queen, die der Doctor noch über das Absetzen eines Notrufs bewegen konnte, den Palast zu verlassen, dankt es ihm und winkt ihm im Morgenmantel hinterher. Nachdem diese Aktion glücklich überstanden ist, fällt dem Doctor plötzlich eine Möglichkeit ein, Astrid doch noch zu retten. Das Teleportationssystem verfügt nämlich über eine Sicherung, die im Falle irgendwelcher Probleme die Moleküle der Teleportierten in Stasis hält. Da Astrid ein Teleportations-Armband trug, hofft der Doctor, noch etwas tun zu können. Doch seine Versuche schlagen fehl, nur ein Schatten ihrer Person kann noch generiert werden, das System ist zu stark beschädigt. Mr. Copper versucht, den untröstlichen Doctor zu beruhigen. Schließlich lässt er sie gehen, in Lichtfunken fliegen die Partikel ins All. Zumindest wird so gesehen ihr Traum erfüllt, zwischen den Sternen zu reisen - als Sternenstaub. Die Maschinen sind stabilisiert, ein Rettungsschiff ist unterwegs und die Überlebenden bedanken sich beim Doctor. Mr. Copper findet es nun doch nicht mehr so tragisch, für Jahre ins Gefängnis zu gehen, schließlich lebt er noch. Und er sinniert, dass es gut ist, dass niemand darüber entscheiden könne wer lebt und wer nicht, dass würde ihn zu einem Monster machen. Doch eines kann der Doctor entscheiden: Copper hat es nicht verdient, im Gefängnis zu sitzen. Er reicht ihm ein Teleportations-Armband, nimmt sich selber eines und sie landen auf einer verschneiten Wiese an der Themse, auf der sich auch die TARDIS eingefunden hat. Zu seiner Freude erfährt Copper, der sich sorgt, was er nun anfangen soll, dass das Guthaben auf seiner Kreditkarte, 1 Mio. Pfund, keineswegs nur für's Notwendigste reicht und er ist überglücklich, sich jetzt endlich ein kleines gemütliches Zuhause schaffen zu können. Und er würde auch keinen Unfug mehr anstellen, der ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könne, der Docter werde stolz auf ihn sein. Auch wenn der Doctor keine Idee hat, wohin er jetzt reisen soll, steigt er in seine TARDIS und verschwindet. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben